The One I Love
by deathnoteuser07
Summary: Percy tries to tell Annabeth how he feels about her, but how will he do it without looking like stupid? And more importantly how will she react?


**(Author's Note: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated any of my stories, and I'm sorry about that. I was very busy for a few days, and then I was sick, so I had stop writing and take care of my health. I'll try to update _Vampire Assassin_ sometime this week. I have the next chapter ready; I just need to type it. So this is a Percy Jackson story that I wrote for Valentine's Day. Enjoy.) **

**(By the way, this is set in an alternate universe where demigods can use things like cellphones, iPads etc. without being attacked by monsters.) **

Percy took a deep breath. He was at the beach that was north of the camp waiting for Annabeth. He was dressed in jeans and an orange t-shirt as usual, and he was holding a single blue rose. Today was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year, and he was going to tell Annabeth that he loved her.

_I'm… nervous _He thought. _If I mess up (which I probably will, since I always get so tongue tied when I'm around her), I'm going to look like a complete idiot! Not to mention that there's always that chance of being rejected…_

"Hey, Percy!" Someone said. He turned around and saw Annabeth. As usual, she was wearing an orange camp T-shirt with denim shorts.

Percy blushed. _Wow…she looks so good, even though she's just wearing a regular camp shirt…All right, here it goes, I'm gonna finally tell her! _

He gave her the rose. "Happy Valentine's Day, Annabeth and…"

"Yes, Percy?" Annabeth said. She knew what was going to happen next. She wanted to hear him say the L-word.

"…..um… lovely weather we're having….."

Percy was at a loss for words. He forgot everything that he had rehearsed so carefully, but he wasn't going to give up yet. He tried again to say it.

"Well….um….did you know that…uh…they're going to make a fourth Transformers movie?"

"Percy, I thought you called me all the way here to tell me something," said Annabeth. "If you've got nothing to say then I'm leaving…I've got training to do." She was disappointed; she wanted him to say it before she did, because guys were supposed to say it first. She turned around, and left the beach.

Percy watched Annabeth leave and he sighed. _At this rate, I'll never tell her that I love her! _He thought.

He tried to relax his mind with some music, so he took out his iPod. He selected the shuffle option, and when the first song came on, an idea popped into his head. He suddenly knew how to tell Annabeth how he felt.

_If I can't tell her, I'll sing it to her! _He thought. _And this One Direction song has the perfect lyrics! _

He got up, and quickly headed for his cabin, where he was going to record a cover of him singing an acoustic version of One Thing, and send it to Annabeth.

When he got to his cabin, he got everything ready, and he tried to record it, but he kept messing up, and he had to start all over again. After what seemed like hours, he finally finished the recording, and he also downloaded it onto his laptop and phone.

He left the cabin, and headed for the training arena, where Annabeth was when he overheard a conversation between to children of Hecate.

"…A love potion? Where did you get it?"

"…Made it myself…it's not that hard if you have some experience in potion making."

"So it really works?"

"Yup! All you have to do is mix some of your hair into the potion, and have the…target drink it, and then, they'll fall for you!"

"Wow! Really?"

Percy's eyes lit up. That's it; a love potion was the better solution! If he had that potion, he wouldn't need the recording, and if he used it on Annabeth, she would definitely not reject him! But was it the right thing to do? True love isn't about deception; it's all about feeling the spark, without using magic, potions etc. Percy wasn't thinking about that. He got caught up in the moment and he was so tempted that he went up to the Hecate kids.

"Hey guys…so I couldn't help but overhear your conversation…and I was wondering…"

"…If you can have the potion?" the demigod asked, gesturing to the vial in her hand.

"Uh...yeah."

"Well…do you have anything valuable to trade for it?" she said.

"I'll give you my dessert for a week," Percy responded.

"Ok, deal!" the half-blood said, and she gave him the vial.

Percy continued to walk towards the arena, but when he was halfway there, Grover called out to him.

"Hey, Percy you seem happy today," he remarked.

"Yeah, I'm going to finally make Annabeth love me," Percy replied.

"Nice, you're going to tell her?" Grover said.

"Well…not really," admitted Percy. "But I am going to use this love potion…"

Grover frowned. "Percy, are you serious? You shouldn't be using a love potion. You can't create true love like that; love potions create obsession and infatuation, not love. Besides love is all about feeling the spark, that's supposed to come naturally."

"You're right," Percy said at last, after a long moment of silence. "I guess you could say that I wanted to take the easy way out, but I get so nervous every time I try to tell her."

"_Trust_ me, Percy. I can tell that she feels the same for you," Grover said. "Don't use the love potion, all right?"

"You're right. Thanks," Percy said. He handed the vial to Grover." By the way, you can hold on to this, I don't think I'll need it."

_I guess I'll use the recording after all. _He continued, and this time, he ran on the way to the arena.

_This is it! _He decided. _I'm really going to let her know!_ He quickly got to the there but when he arrived, he saw a truly shocking sight: Annabeth was kissing another demigod! He didn't know who it was, but the identity of him didn't matter. He was so shocked, he was speechless. He felt so betrayed, so hurt that the woman he loved would ever do this to him. He looked as if he had been stabbed in the heart, but he felt ten times worse.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" the demigod started, but Annabeth interrupted him.

"Percy, it's not what you think-"

He ignored her. He turned around and left, he just wanted to forget everything.

_Be happy Annabeth,_ Percy thought as he left. _Even if you're with…that guy, I still love you. _

"Percy, wait! Let me explain!" Annabeth said, running after him. "You can judge me all you want after I'm done!"

"I was in the arena, practicing when this child of Apollo came up to me, and started hitting on me. I tried to ignore him, but then he started forcing himself on me, and I told him to stop, since I already had someone else, but he wouldn't listen…and then, you came in."

"….I'd never cheat on you Percy," she continued. "…Because….because I love you!"

Percy stopped in his tracks, he couldn't believe his ears. "Really, Annabeth?"

"Really," she answered. "You might have seen us kissing but was it like this?" She then closed her eyes and kissed him, it was a long passionate kiss that reflected how she felt about him. Percy closed his eyes as well, and kissed her back. He never wanted this moment to end.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked him after the kiss.

"Yeah I do," answered Percy. "I love you too…um…by the way…I made something that was supposed to show you how I felt…but I guess you know now."

He took out his phone, and played the cover of One Thing by One Direction that he did.

"So what did you think?" Percy asked, after it finished playing.

"Well…it's…sweet," Annabeth replied. "I guess…I guess I'm the 'one thing' that you need."

"Yeah, you are," Percy told her, and then he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her again.

**Happy Valentine's Day guys! **


End file.
